User talk:.Shardz.
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Hey how are you? This is my Talk Page so if you need to talk to me, just post a message there, don't forget to put a heading so I know the subject and sign when you're over so I know who you are. Thanks and have a nice day. Quest and Monster List Yeah its not gonna be as simple as other games since site I use is in Japanese, No pictures, Site may be confusing because of how quests change with the seasons(Winter, Summer, Spring) and I can just name all monsters here anyway so lets see atleast a number of quests out during the Summer for HR1-99. You asked for this lol ______________________________________ 29 Frontier Quests(List changes out every week) 363 Normal(Hunters) Quests during the summer 73 "2 Man" quests(Made for easier solo on selected monsters but horrible quests for breaking parts) 27 Money Quests 11 Ticket Quests 26 Special Quests 69 G Jewel Quests(Not "G-Rank" its for HR100 decos like "+5 evasion, +5 Escape, -3 Recovery Speed, 1 slot") 21 Pugi Cuff Quests(To get decorations to place on your pugi who would join you in quest for more skill points like "+5 Fast Eating"). 15 Team Competing Quests(Compete while killing the same monster! everyone gets points from hitting the monster and lose points for healing in the end everyone still gets monster parts but it also says wjo got 1st-4th place). 4 Coin Ticket quests used for if you like spending money on cash armor(Use these quests to collect tickets to trade for upgrade mats) 8 Daily quests(They switch out)(Daily Quests are once a day with good prizes if you do ones for stuff you want and sometimes on event you can do 3 a day). Unknown for event quests because they can change at any moment litterally. 22 Premium Quests(Not really used or worth the time anymore even if you did buy premium). 10 Gu-Ku Quests(5 for getting them and 5 for gathering items they drop when in flocks). 41 Guild Quests(You must be registered to a player made guild if you have signed up at the Hunting Team Management Desk). 9 Training Quests and 5 Arena Quests. 1 custumizable PVP match for arena(Night Only). If you have pet monsters to fight another player with like a pet Rathalos. A single Raviente hunt counts as 9 Quests and requires 8 people just to post. 66 Caravan Quests(How heck am I gonna explain these things?... well lets say Epic Hunting quests that some can have up to 9 monsters while changing areas like Hunt Plesioth in Jungle at day > Air Balloon trip over night > Hunt Black Diablos Desert at Day. Comes with minigames in middle for bonus "CP" Caravan Points which are useful for upgrading your "Caravan Gem" so you can get tons of side skills that work passively and some chosen that don't count on your normal list of skills). (I have so completely lost you didn't I?....) 809 Quests in total during Summer(In game because game has seasons and some monsters change area area in ranks during certain seasons. For example may be less or no Blango Quests during the Winter because its too cold for you but Desert is fair game. ___________________________________ Monsters Felyne, Melynx, Shakalaka, Vespoid, Hornetaur, Great Thunderbug, Kelbi, Mosswine, Popo, Aptonoth, Apceros, Burukku, Erupe, Velociprey, Velocidrome, Genprey, Gendrome, Ioprey, Iodrome, Giaprey, Yian Kutku, Blue Yian Kutku, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Yian Garuga, Hypnocatrice, Breeding Season Hypnocatrice, White Hypnocatrice, Remobra, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Rathalos, Blue Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Khezu, Red Khezu, Gravios, Black Gravios, Basarios, Monoblos, White monoblos, Espinas, Espinas Subspecies, White Espinas, Tigrex, Akantor, Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu, Pariapuria, Dhuragaua, Gurenzeburu, Cephalos, Cephadrome, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lavasioth, Red Lavasioth, Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Ceanataur, Shogun Ceanataur, Shen Gaoren, Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, Taikun Zamuza, Bullfango, Bulldrome, Conga, Congalala, Blango, Blangonga, Gogomoa, Rajang, Orugaron(Kamu and Nono), Kirin, Kushala Daora, Rust Kushala Daora, Chameleos, Lunastra, Teostra, Lao Shan Lung, Ash Lao Shan Lung, Yamatsukami, Rukodiora, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Abiorugu, and last Kuarusepusu. Some of the monster don't really hit their full potential till HR100. For example Abio at LR is like a slow Jho copy > HR is a bit better gets more tail attacks > HR100 is...insane...kills HR999 players who are not careful at HR100..... and full groups of 4 people in one combo move... ______________________________ Hope this info was helpful. If you want more feel free to ask. What? Dude I didn't see anything. Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:30, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Your Ban You've been warned about your attitude many times, and you are a repeat offender which is evident by how many times you've been talked to and that you've been banned before. I've already gone over all the stuff concerning your ban and talked to multiple people about it. You were literally asking for it and you were asked to stop your behavior multiple times. Your continued behavior outside of chat only solidifies it, especially since you're throwing tantrums and complaining a day after your ban instead of waiting patiently. My warning to you is to take a break from here for awhile, and no, I'm not kidding. Kogath (talk) 11:59, July 21, 2014 (UTC)